


Supermarket

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, M/M, Translation, author : carriejack03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Furihata fait la pire erreur de sa vie : il va au supermarché avec Murasakibara.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supermarket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428027) by [carriejack03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03). 



« **Furi-chin, tu devrais manger plus de bonbons** , chantonna Murasakibara, les bras plein de paquets de friandises et fixant une étagère remplie de sucreries en bavant. »

Furihata rit nerveusement, grimaçant en imaginant le prix que tout ça allait lui coûter.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait terminé dans un supermarché avec le géant de Yosen. Il se souvenait clairement qu'il s'était réveillé un peu en retard ce matin, mais puisqu'il était en vacances il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que nécessaire et avait pris son temps pour se préparer. Sa mère lui avait ensuite demandé d'aller faire quelques courses et, après s'être habillé avec les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvés, il s'était dirigé vers le supermarché le plus proche.

Cependant, alors que Furihata atteignait le coin d'une rue, il se cogna contre un mur. Malheureusement ce n'était pas un mur mais le torse gigantesque du centre de Yosen et, à sa plus grande horreur, la glace de l'autre garçon tomba au sol à cause de l'impact.

En voyant la rapidité à laquelle l'expression de Murasakibara passa de surprise à énervée, Furihata tenta le tout pour le tout pour se sauver.

« **Pardon, je suis désolé ! Je t'achèterai autant de bonbons que tu veux** , s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux et les jambes tremblantes. »

Ce fut la pire erreur de sa vie.

Pendant que Furihata achetait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, Murasakibara faisait son choix parmi de nombreuses sucreries. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il prenait au moins dix paquets dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui semblait être bon et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Lorsque Furihata le remarqua, il faillit avoir une attaque. Murasakibara, lui, se contenta de lui dire que ce qu'il tenait avait l'air d'être « dégoûtant » et qu'il devrait acheter plus de friandises étant donné qu'il n'avait que des fruits et des légumes avec lui.

A la caisse, tout le monde les regardait, principalement à cause de la taille de Murasakibara et de la quantité de nourriture qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Cependant il semblait y être habitué et pressa Furihata pour qu'il paye.

« **Dépêche-toi, Furi-chin** , dit-il, fronçant les sourcils lorsque l'autre garçon ne bougea pas. »

Furihata se demanda comment il était passé du « garçon traumatisé par Aka-chin » à « Furi-chin », avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était présenté lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se diriger vers le supermarché. Il se sentit soudainement très stupide.

« **Ah, oui, pardon.** » Furihata sortit de la lune et se dépêcha de sortir son porte-monnaie, son visage se décomposant lorsqu'il vit le prix.

Il paya tout de même, en silence, utilisant tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné, et sortit, accompagné de Murasakibara qui mangeait joyeusement des bonbons rouges à ses côtés.

« **Tu es vraiment généreux, Furi-chin !** » Murasakibara sourit innocemment et lui tapota la tête.

- **Merci...** répondit Furihata, déprimé à l'idée de tout l'argent qu'il avait perdu aujourd'hui »

Les deux marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Murasakibara lui annonce qu'il devait se rendre à la gare avant que le dernier train pour Akita parte.

« **A bientôt ?** demanda Furihata.

\- **Hm** , fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. »

Murasakibara était encore en train de manger et ne prêtait pas grande attention à l'autre garçon.

Furihata soupira et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule et le fit s'arrêter.

« **Tu as été très gentil avec moi, Furi-chin, laisse-moi te récompenser** , sourit Murasakibara et, avant que Furihata puisse lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de récompense, il sentit le joueur de Yosen l'embrasser. »

Inutile de dire qu'il était complètement figé et ne put que rester planté là, la bouche grande ouverte, lorsque l'autre garçon se recula.

« **On devrait remettre ça une autre fois, Furi-chin !** s'exclama-t-il avant de lui faire un signe de main et de partir à la recherche de la gare. »

De son côté, Furihata se traîna jusqu'à chez lui et donna les courses à sa mère, le regard vide.

« **Merci, Kouki... Mais tu es un peu bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète en le regardant de plus près. »

Furihata rougit en se souvenant du baiser.

« **Maman, je n'irai plus JAMAIS au supermarché !** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
